slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide and Seek!
Come on, let's play! Roleplay! Current Host: Harry Days Left: 9/10'' Rules * No need to ask to join, but must follow below rules. * Character's page is already made. * Must be able to be possessed to join. * Characters cannot tell who's possessed based on pure instinct, scanning, or anything similar. You must detective it out. Possession Info * To rid of the ghost, you must throw the stone at someone If the stone hits (not touching, but hits) someone and they're not possessed, their soul will get stuck inside the stone, so don't throw it at random people. * The ghost WILL use their hosts powers if they have any, and WILL try to seem the least possessed. Very good at both, so it's hard to catch the ghost. * There is a cursed stone that has a ghost which can control anyone for up to ten days max then must switch hosts, in which the timer resets. ** The ghost cannot get a host while inside the stone unless someone touches it, in which case, it is free and then possesses the one who touches them. ** While in a host, to switch to another host, they like to go into someone close to their current host so their ghostly body isn't exposed. Members * BassChu ** Bashoo (Stupid enough.) * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime (No Detruire since a ghost can't be possessed by another ghost) * Squidy822 ** Harry (Squidy is a flipping demonic squid of course he can't be possessed.) ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime (Thought: He gets possessed...tries to hurt Dance...gets unpossessed...commits suicide.) * MixieRoast ** Signum (Probably possessed anyway but who knows *spoopy ghost sounds*. But yeah she can be possessed, spirit has to be strongish though. and you should really hope it isnt her.) * Candlefly ** Mallory * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky ** Sparkles Summary Legends talk about a murderer long ago who wished death upon the world, with the power of mind control. Using that power, they got away with countless crimes and soon destroyed entire villages. Many faced him, but were met with the overwhelming sensation of control, and willpower breaking as they also fell under this murderer's spell. Fed up with the sociopath that was bringing doom one mind-zombie at a time, a magician used a powerful spell on a stone that let it capture souls. The magician caught the murderer off guard, and captured their soul inside the stone and kept it there for eternity. They put a spell on the stone so the murderer's soul would not reawaken for a very long time, then left it in a deep cave within the Indigo Quarry to hide it forever. After the assassin was caught in the stone, they lost their ability of mind control, but instead gained the ability to possess living beings, for the better or worse. Rumor had gone from slime to slime of a small stone in the Indigo Quarry that started glowing with rainbow colors. Everyone had been too afraid to make contact with it, however. Those who have not heard of the legend have no idea what it is, and that's why this slaughterer will rise again. To be remembered. Roleplay ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked at the map in their journal, casually rolling to the Indigo Quarry. They had heard from gossip that something rather strange happened in the quarry recently, and they wanted to check it out. Rolling, still rolling. ---Squidy822--- A bunch of buzzing is heard, and Harry is coming too. Out of nowhere Lemmy ended up next to Sheep Slime. Harry shouted, "I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT I WANNA TOUCH IT!" ---BassChu--- "go ahead" says Bashoo, sarcastically as always. ---MixieRoast--- Signum was curled up in a cave, snoring rather loudly. ---Squidy822--- Harry flew into the cave and touched the rock, excited. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked down in the cave, the light suddenly disappearing from the stone and disappearing into Harry. Sheep floated over, keeping the stone in his wool for futher investigation later. The Sheep glanced at Harry cautiously, then looking at Signum sleeping nearby. ---Candlefly--- Mallory, meanwhile, just bounced into the cave entirely from curiosity. It honestly doesn't know why the others are there but it decided to bound right into the group. ---MixieRoast--- Signum leaped up as the bouncing Unlucky Slime leaped right onto her tail, growling and standing on her two hind legs, clinging to the end of her tail with her paws and checking the flame, frowning. "Watch it." Her gaze lightened slightly as she saw the group and sighed. "I can't get away from you lot, can I?" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy was in the cave. "This is...way less exciting then I thought. Also, Dancey isn't here. :(" ---Candlefly--- Mallory just smiled innocently about landing on the red-and-green creature's tail, not knowing that it was already being an annoyance. 'Friend, hai!' the cat-like slime chirped, despite not having seen Signum before, it just thinks of everyone as its friend. ---MixieRoast--- "Pff, yeah, whatever." She stalked over to the golden tabby. "Haven't seen your type around before." ---Candlefly--- 'Whoa, am I your first friend? That's awesome I'll be best friend and find chickens for you cuz you're friend!' Mallory had misunderstood what Signum meant by that and may need to be corrected in the near future. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was holding Sparkles while flying to the Indigo quarry, her favorite place. She was also being followed by Darky, as...Well, we wouldn't want to have an insane Darky, huh? Dancey landed near the group of people, wondering what's going on. Darky then landed next to Dancey after she put down Sparkles. Dancey noticed Lemmy, but ignored the fact that he was there, and acted like he wasn't there,"Heya, what's going on here?" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw Dancey and his face lit up like a LIGHTBULB! "Heya Dancey! Its kinda a...SHOCK to see you here!" And then Squidy appears for a second with a drumset to do a badumtss and then disappears again. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was going to laugh, but then held it in, but nearly died of a lack of breath. Darky glared at Lemmy, but didn't bother trying to kill him and fought back the urge to. ---Squidy822--- An idea suddently SPARKED into Lemmys head. ~Hey...Dancey likes puns! I might have just found the next step on the path to her heart!~ And then he says, "I can feel the happiness of you being here SPARKING up in me already!" and then Squidy comes for a badumtss again. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey again tries to hold in laughter, and this time doesn't nearly die. Dancey then told Lemmy in a stern voice,"Now's not the time for jokes." ---Squidy822--- Squidy appears again and strangles Darky. "THE TIME FOR JOKES IS 24/7 THERE IS ALWAYS TIME FOR JOKES YOU COMMITED A SIN BY SAYING THAT--" ---BassChu--- Meanwhile, Bashoo heard a lot of mayhem. Curious like a cat, he went to see what was happening. ACCIDENTALLY (not really) tackling squidy, he entered quite harshly. "hello" said Bashoo in a weird tone. Something's wrong here.. ---Squidy822--- Squidy poofed away and Lemmy took a nap randomly tired. ---Danceykitty--- Darky also poofed away (aka, died...sorta) and left behind her necklace as it fell on the ground. Dancey picked it up and put the necklace in a pouch where she kept her ocarina. Dancey then looked at everyone and said,"Don't worry, she'll come back in a few days." ---Squidy822--- "Y'know, dance, I always say this in different ways, but I get a real...CHARGE out of you." *cued badumtss by squidy then he leaves again* ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked around, then quietly asked Dancey in Slimelish, "Any idea what's going on?" They turned around and looked at the rock they collected a few moments ago. It had a sort of pattern. ---Candlefly--- Of course, activity all around just makes Mallory more bouncy, going to say 'Friend hai!' to the next person/slime. ---Squidy822--- Harry's necklace did not glow nor reflect light in the slightest. He just went down and "slept." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey responded to the sheep with,"No, I honestly have no idea, however, something seems a bit...suspicious." Dancey looked at Harry, and pointed at him,"He seems to be incredibly quiet, he seems like a guy who'd talk most of the time, however, some say never judge a book by it's cover, so maybe that won't really be that suspicious." ---Squidy822--- Harry suddently gets up, pulls out a tablet, and watches pokemon. He is watching ~insert season with Team Magma~. Lemmy watched him and noticed an oddity. Harry usually looked at the females (especially Courtney) a bunch, but he hardly paid heed to him currently. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took out Darky's necklace and stared at it. The magic she uses to bring back Darky is ineffective at this point, since Darky will have to rest for a couple of days after being killed, then she'll be able to use the magic. Dancey put the necklace back in the ocarina pouch, then Sparkles asked Dancey something,"Er, Dancey, how long do you have to wait to bring back Darky?" Dancey thought she already told her, so she told Sparkles,"I'm pretty sure I told you already, but if you forgot or I didn't tell you yet, it takes 2 to 5 days, most likely 3." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had pretty much deducted thatthat something was up. However, nobody knew there even was a ghost. Harry just fell asleep again, and the screen went oddly staticy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly flew somewhere to get a couple of pogofruits for herself and Sparkles. However, Dancey wished she would have brought mint mangos since they were her favorite fruit and they were at the Moss Blanket and it's so far from the Indigo Quarry. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy randomly had some mint mangos along with pink bananas. He was eating pink bananas while watching Pokemon: XY. He enjoyed seeing things such as Serena crushing on Ash, since they made him feel better about his "relationship" with Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took out her ocarina and played a certain song from a game she used to play a lot back when she was at Earth. She somewhat missed those times, even though the people there were kinda jerks towards her. She really wants to play that game again.(Hint for the song, the game the song is from is Nuclear Throne, it's the song that plays when you start it up) ---Candlefly--- Mallory decides to dash out of the cave, grab a conveniently placed Hen Hen, and bounce back into the cave, offering the Hen Hen to Signum. Said Hen Hen escapes and runs off, crashing into Harry. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked around, then sighed and took out their journal and reading some of the worn-down pages. Still no details on what was going on. They skimmed through the pages, looking for anything about magic glowy rocks, but came to no avail. They turned to the back, opening up a compartment that held a small safety dagger, and bounced outside to practice their fighting skills, so they could become more useful later on. ---Squidy822--- Harry just ignores the hen hen. (Sheep Slime help meh i am terrible at being subtle) ---MixieRoast--- The strange canidae dashed after the bird, trampling over a fair few people in the process, tail flame flaring up dangerously close to the flammable hair and wool of those around her in her charge for sustenance. She was acting a lot more like a normal dog than what was 'normal' for her. Category:Roleplay Category:Sheep Slime's Pages